


Cabin for Two

by shyngr8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cheesy, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Minor Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Minor Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, One Shot, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyngr8/pseuds/shyngr8
Summary: Draco and Harry are tired of Hermione and Lucius arguing whenever they're in the same room and decide to do something about it by way of a cruise and a shared cabin. Can't run away from each other if they're stuck out at sea, not to mention in the same cabin, thanks to some devious booking skills. Muggle!AU. Cruise!AU. One-shot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Cabin for Two

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this monstrosity is meant to be. I started writing it for some Christmas prompts and I was straight out of doing NaNo, renovating a house, and moving house, so I'm not sure my brain/imagination understood what it was doing either. It also never seemed to want to end. I hope it's at least somewhat enjoyable. Maybe. We'll see. Also, it was written with a different set of prompts in mind, so I've had to see what January had to offer and make them fit! ENJOY!

**Right Now**

Hermione sank down, her black evening gown billowed with air for a moment before she lay back on the floor of the balcony attached to the cabin, part of the night sky obstructed from the above balcony. She frowned for a moment at the mistletoe hanging from it, swiftly sending her gaze to the sky instead. She'd never seen such a clear sky, free of light pollution with the moon shining as brightly as the sun did during the day.

'How very ladylike,' Lucius Malfoy drawled from the chair in the corner.

'I'm sorry,' Hermione said drily, 'I forgot I live for your approval.' She continued staring at the moon, looking at the different shades of grey and white. 'Maybe if you tried something from a different perspective you might enjoy life a little more.'

There was a heavy sigh from him before she heard him stand. With a waft of expensive aftershave, he quickly lay down beside her, his cotton shirt sleeve cool against her bare arm.

'What are we looking at then?' he asked, putting his left hand under his head.

Hermione forced herself to look away, to not appear shocked at this sudden behaviour. 'Have you ever seen the night sky look so…bright,' she said, fighting against her instinct to be cool towards him when she could see he was trying to civil for a change.

Lucius didn't say anything for a few minutes, the only sounds they could hear was the ocean below them splashing against the cruise ship and distant voices on another balcony somewhere. 'I must admit to never taking the time to look,' he finally said. 'Not anymore.'

Another few minutes went by when Lucius' right arm, the one nearest to Hermione lifted, pointing to a section of sky and trailed his finger slightly in an odd movement in the air above their heads. 'There's the Draco constellation. It can only be seen in the northern hemisphere,' he said, turning his head slightly to look at her.

She frowned, trying to see what he was pointing at. 'I don't see it.'

When he shifted closer to her, his shoulder now pressed firmly against hers, his head tilted nearer, Hermione felt herself inadvertently hold her breath, her nerves on fire at the contact.

'See that bright star?'

She leant closer to put her gaze in line with his finger, seeing the star he was pointing to, she nodded.

'That's Eltanin.' He started to move his finger in an out of shape square movement. 'That's the head.' He then continued up and started to trail to the right before doing a large U shape. 'The body.'

'I see it,' she said happily, her eyes picking out the brighter stars of the constellation now.

'His mother loves the night sky,' Lucius said heavily, letting his arm come back down, the back of his hand brushing against the back of Hermione's briefly before he moved it to rest on his stomach.

Forcing herself to sit up, Lucius moving with her too, she turned to lean back against the glass of the balcony, the pane cold against her bare back. 'Talking of Draco, when do you think he'll come back to unlock this door?'

XXXXXX

**Five Days Earlier**

'We need to do something about Granger and my father,' Draco announced to the table.

'Are they _still_ dancing around each other?' Tonks asked, eyeing up Pansy's hair colour.

'Black wouldn't suit your skin tone, darling,' Pansy said to her, before looking to Draco, 'I thought your father was still raging about your mother leaving him.'

'Oh, he is. That's why he can't see that he's fallen for Granger. Won't let his pride get out of his way,' he said, giving a pointed look to the friends and family he'd called in to help.

'And Hermione's on her _I don't need anyone_ kick, so won't let herself acknowledge how she's feeling,' Harry explained.

'That explains the argument last night when we made her dinner- or a tirade I should say,' Sirius said thoughtfully, sharing a look with Remus. 'What's the plan?'

'We're going on a cruise for Christmas and New Year- father's paying,' Draco added quickly when people started protesting about plans and cost.

There was a moment's silence before Neville spoke up. 'This is a lot of effort and cost to get two people together. What if they actually don't like each other?'

'Hermione knows how Lucius takes his tea,' Harry stated simply.

'Lucius leaves books at our place that he knows she'll like,' Remus added.

'Hermione wears a perfume that she once heard him comment he likes the smell of,' Luna said as she turned the page of the magazine in front of her.

'Father gives to a homeless charity after he saw her doing a fundraiser for the same charity,' Draco said.

'Alright, you've made your point,' Neville muttered.

'When do we go?' Ginny asked excitedly. 'I need the holiday after this season's training. It's been brutal.'

'Tomorrow.'

There was an immediate scraping of chairs as people raced home to pack, not another word said from them.

'Now we just have to get Hermione on board,' Harry said quietly once they'd left. 'Literally.'

Draco gave his husband a quick kiss on the cheek. 'I know you'll make it work and I'll organise everything else. Deal?'

XXXXXX

'Come on, Hermione,' Harry pleaded, 'we're _all_ going.'

'All? Who?'

'Well, Draco and me, of course, Remus and Sirius, Luna and Blaise, Ginny, Neville, Tonks, Ron and Pansy,' Harry listed off, before taking a moment. 'And Lucius.'

'Then no,' Hermione said immediately at hearing his name, turning back to her laptop.

'You can't spend Christmas alone,' Harry said pulling her chair back around.

'I like being alone,' Hermione said, folding her arms.

'No you don't,' Harry said, kneeling in front of her. 'It's a big ship. You won't even see him much.' Her arms loosened from their position. He pulled her desk calendar towards him. 'And look, two weeks of no appointments or meetings.' He grabbed her hands. 'Please?'

'Fine,' she caved, 'but you name your firstborn after me.'

Harry kissed the back of her hands. 'Consider it done.'

XXXXXX

**Four Days Earlier**

Draco and Harry trailed after the group onto the ship the following day, both of them watching the backs of Hermione and Lucius nervously.

'They've definitely been put in the same cabin?' Harry asked, gripping his hand tightly.

Draco nodded. 'The woman was quite excited about being in on a matchmaking plan, so it was really easy.'

'And she's okay with not letting them move cabins?'

'Told her I'd cover the cost of whatever compensation she ends up offering them,' Draco whispered back.

'You know I'm in love with you, right?' Harry smiled at Draco.

Draco gave him a quick kiss. 'You're in love with my money.'

'If this doesn't work and they ruin this holiday, you have to send us on another one,' Pansy said over her shoulder to them.

'However this goes, I think we'll need another holiday anyway. I've never been so nervous to be around Hermione,' Ron added to his girlfriend's sentiments.

When they split up to go to their cabins, there was an air of anticipation hanging around the group as they watched Lucius and Hermione start down the same corridor, neither one of them acknowledging the other's presence, or the fact they were going in the same direction.

'She might murder him in his sleep,' Neville said, turning to Harry and Draco.

'It could go either way,' Ginny said with a shrug before leaving the group.

'Come on, they'll be back here soon enough once they realise what's happened,' Remus said, grabbing at Sirius' hand, 'I'd rather not be present.'

That made them separate quickly with the promise to meet on deck for the ship leaving.

XXXXXX

Hermione kept glancing over her left shoulder, Lucius' deep green coat catching her eye every time she did. 'Stop following me,' she snapped.

Lucius rolled his eyes. 'Don't think so highly of yourself,' he snapped back.

There were other people walking through the corridors, excited chatter happening as they past them, but Hermione could only focus on the hard footsteps of Lucius Malfoy. She was just grateful he was behind her so she couldn't smell his aftershave.

His presence soon became like an omen as she turned into the corridor her cabin was on and he turned with her once more. He must've been thinking the same thing as his footsteps faltered for a moment before continuing.

When they both came to a standstill in front of the same door, there was a shared mutinous look.

'I bloody paid for these cabins, how has this happened?' Lucius said angrily, snatching Hermione's key off her to check the number on it.

'What do you mean you paid for the cabins?' Hermione asked sharply, snatching the key back. 'I gave Harry the money for this.'

Lucius raised an eyebrow. 'I can assure you that you're here on my graces, Hermione,' he said smugly.

Ignoring what it did to her when Lucius said her name, Hermione snapped, 'We'll see about that!'

Without even entering the cabin they'd arrived at they turned about foot to sort the situation out. A few minutes later they were both at the front desk, staring down at a unwavering, smiling woman. She listened to both of them vent at her for a moment, each one trying their best to talk over the other. Then she held up a hand and they both went silent.

'Can't listen to you if you're going to insist on talking over each other. What seems to be the problem, ma'am?' she asked, landing her gaze on Hermione, the smile not leaving her face.

'We've been given the same cabin.'

'I see. Is that not what you wanted?' she asked with a small frown.

'It most certainly is not,' Lucius said sharply. 'Do we look like we want to share a cabin?'

'Don't answer that,' Hermione said quickly. 'If you could give one of us a different cabin, that would be great.'

Another frown flickered across her features as she tapped away at the computer in front of her once they'd given her their names and bookings. 'That's not going to be possible, I'm afraid,' she said, looking up at them both with an exaggerated sympathetic look, 'there are no more cabins available.'

'It doesn't matter if I have to pay more, make it happen,' Lucius said through gritted teeth.

'Forget him, I'll make sure to pay more,' Hermione quickly added.

The woman shook her head, her mahogany curls bouncing happily as she did. 'I'm really sorry, but this is a fully booked ship. There are no other cabins.'

'Don't you know who I am?' Lucius asked loudly. Both Hermione and the woman gave him a bemused look. He shrugged.

'Doesn't matter. I'll leave,' Hermione said with a heavy sigh. She stopped moving when the horn blasted.

'That's not really an option,' the woman said quietly once the horn finished.

'I gathered as much,' Hermione said, turning back slowly.

'But if it helps, your cabin has a balcony and it's a twin, so you don't have to share a bed,' she said brightly.

'Perfect,' Lucius said sarcastically.

XXXXXX

**Right Now**

Hermione peered through the glass, cupping her hands around her eyes to see past the reflection, but there was still no movement in their cabin of someone coming to unlock the doors.

'It's Christmas Eve,' she said quietly, 'they can't mean to keep us out here until the morning- surely?' She turned to look at Lucius who was leaning his elbows on the wooden top of the balcony frame, staring out into the night.

'I thought you didn't care for Christmas anymore?' Lucius stood up, turning to lean back against the balcony, folding his arms.

Hermione ignored the question as she took a seat in the corner chair, rocking her feet on to the heels of her shoes to ease the pain they were causing in the balls of her feet. 'You know they've set this up- the whole sharing a cabin situation.'

'I'm aware,' he said nonchalantly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. 'Of course you are.' She folded her arms, the evening's drop in temperature was starting to make her feel the poor choice in dress she'd worn for the party. 'I don't suppose you would know what they're trying to achieve from this?'

The corner of Lucius' mouth went up ever so slightly, the small light they had on the balcony illuminating his face clearly. 'Are you always so stupid or is today a special occasion?'

'I see money can't buy manners,' she muttered.

XXXXXX

**Four Days Earlier**

The group didn't see Hermione or Lucius for the rest of the day after they'd checked-in. They didn't appear on deck to see the ship leave, nor did they appear for lunch. And no one had had a response to any of their texts so far.

'She's killed him, I just know it,' Neville said fiddling with his cutlery.

They were now all seated at their assigned dining table, still waiting on Hermione and Lucius' arrival, the dining area a large room with a number of circular tables spread out and Christmas decorations of gold and white adorning the walls and tables.

'If you say that one more time, Neville, _I_ will kill _you_ ,' Ginny said sharply, reaching around Tonks to slap his hand.

Harry was about to voice his concerns too when Draco nudged him, nodding his head at an approaching Lucius, striding across the room in his usual confidence wearing a black suit and shirt with a purple tie.

'No Hermione,' Ron muttered on Harry's other side.

'Don't you dare ask where she is or he'll know we know about the room,' Draco hissed quickly.

'Lucius, my dear cousin,' Sirius cheered when the blond reached the table, taking the empty seat between him and Luna. 'Did you need a nap? Old age catching up with you?'

'We're not cousins anymore,' Lucius said tersely, 'and you're not far behind me, Black.'

'Anyone seen Hermione yet?' Luna asked idly, purposely ignoring Draco's stare as she straightened out Blaise's shirt collar at the back. 'We've not seen her all day.'

'I haven't seen her since we left port,' Lucius said sharply taking a sip of his water. He didn't miss the small exchange of glances across the table. 'Is there a problem?' He raised an eyebrow.

'Just wondering where she got to. Don't get your knickers in a twist,' Pansy said sweetly.

XXXXXX

Once dinner was over, Lucius swiftly left them, now thoroughly convinced he'd been set up by his son and cohorts. He hadn't realised he'd gotten a little unguarded with his developing feelings for Hermione Granger that they would resort to these actions. In fact, he thought he'd been rather good at getting on her nerves to make sure no one knew how he felt. Especially Hermione.

'Oh. You've returned,' she said glibly when he entered the cabin as she came in from the balcony. She was already dressed for bed in a pair of shorts and over sized t-shirt. It took all his effort to not let his gaze linger on her legs.

'As this is still where I have to sleep, where else should I have gone?' He held her gaze for a moment before moving to the wardrobe, shrugging his suit jacket off.

Once he'd hung up his jacket, he turned to find Hermione writing postcards on her bed.

'Who are those for? All your friends are on this ship and I thought your parents had died,' he said, loosening the tie.

'Yes. Thank you for that reminder, I had _quite_ forgotten,' she muttered her mouth tight as she spoke. 'I use them like a diary when I go on holiday. Even for the bad memories.'

Not missing the acidic tone, Lucius sunk down onto his own bed, his back to her, rolling his eyes at himself for being so tactless. 'I apologise if-'

'It doesn't matter,' she said quickly.

He turned to look at her, watching as she put the postcards and pen on the bedside cabinet between their beds. 'Have you eaten?' he asked, trying to ease the annoyance he'd caused in her.

'I wasn't hungry,' she said quietly, refusing to look at him as she got under the blanket, grabbing her book off the cabinet.

'Suit yourself,' he muttered, going to the bathroom, annoyance now flooding through himself.

'I will!' she snapped.

XXXXXX

**Right Now**

'I meant why are they trying to set us up?' Hermione said pointedly. 'Other than Harry thinking I'm lonely, I don't get it.'

'Aren't you lonely?' Lucius asked, not moving from his position, his hip leaning against the balcony frame, arms still tightly folded.

'That's not the point,' she sighed, standing up again to peer through the glass of the door, 'you've made it quite clear how much you loathe me.' She spun round to face him, an angry frown on her features. 'Why is that, by the way?'

'I never said I loathed you,' Lucius said sharply, dropping his hands to his sides, resting them on the top of the frame.

She spotted his fingertips turning white with how hard he was gripping the wooden top. Pulling her gaze back to his face she was met with an odd look on his face, like he was trying to decide something but couldn't work out if it would be the right choice.

'You don't have to,' she finally said, 'You proved it just now by calling me stupid- by trying to make me _feel_ stupid. You do it all the time.' She turned back to the door, hands cupped around her eyes as she peered into the empty cabin for something to do other than look at him.

'It's a power I can't seem to stop giving you,' she said quietly. The words left her mouth before she knew she was even thinking them.

Hermione froze as she started to pull her head back, catching his reflection in the dark of the glass as Lucius had started to open his mouth, a hand reaching out to her. She turned quickly to him before she could pretend she hadn't seen the movement. 'What?'

'You've never liked me either,' Lucius said with a small cough, dropping his hand with a small frown.

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I don't like the way you treat me. There's a difference.' She sat back down in the chair, watching a look of confusion on his face as he stared hard at Hermione. 'I can see you're a good person, Mr Malfoy. You always protect Draco, even when he doesn't deserve it, and even if you are boastful about the money you donate, it still does a lot of good.' She sank back in the chair. 'But for whatever reason, I seem to get on your nerves and you make sure everyone knows it. Including me.'

'I…' Lucius couldn't seem to find his words.

'Look,' Hermione said sharply, cutting off whatever excuses he was going to give her, 'I don't expect to be liked by everyone. I'm opinionated and don't know how to accept when I'm wrong, so I know I can get on people's nerves, but it'd be a boring world if we all liked each other.

'However, you don't have to stay in the room _or_ speak to me if I'm there. That's always an option, you know?' She had a small smirk on her lips when she said the last bit.

Lucius stood up straight, an odd frown forming on his brow as he moved to sit in the other chair across the balcony from her. 'Are you saying…you don't hate me?'

Hermione pulled a face, sitting up to lean forward and look at him properly, the small light throwing strange shadows across them. 'If you tell me that this entire time you've been a complete arse because of self-preservation, I'm going to throw you overboard!'

XXXXXX

**Three Days Earlier**

Hermione woke up with a start. A familiar nightmare she'd been having since her parents' accident two years ago had plagued her dreams once more. Blinking against her dry eyes, she found Lucius sat on the edge of her bed, already dressed, with a cup of coffee in hand.

'Sorry,' she croaked, coughing as she sat up quickly, heat rising in her cheeks.

She refused to look at him properly, seeing in her peripheral vision that he was watching her. Then he shoved the cup towards her. 'The coffee in the room's actually decent,' he said when she stared at the drink on offer, realising the cabin was filled with the scent of coffee.

'Thank you,' she muttered, careful not to touch his hand as she took it for fear of him flinching, like he often did if they made contact, which sometimes happened accidentally at any celebrations they both attended. 'Did I wake you?'

Lucius stood up, moving to pour himself a coffee from the pot he'd made. 'I was already awake.'

She bit down on her lip. She wasn't sure why but she always knew when Lucius Malfoy was lying to her. 'I'm sorry. I'll see if someone will swap with me today.'

'Do you have them often?' Lucius asked, still not looking at her as he sat on the couch by the glass balcony doors.

'Only when I'm stressed,' she said absently, sipping on the hot coffee. She frowned at it, not noticing Lucius' sharp look to her. He'd put sugar in. She didn't know he knew that she liked sugar in her coffee.

'You're stressed?' he asked, pulling her thoughts back to the present.

'Well, yes. Aren't you? You're sharing a room with me.'

'I don't do stress. Waste of energy,' he said, throwing his free arm along the back of the couch.

'Aren't you the lucky one,' Hermione muttered, carefully getting out of bed with her coffee not giving him chance to reply as she stomped into the bathroom. How was she meant to go sleep in the same room as him knowing now that she could potentially disturb his sleep?

XXXXXX

'Finally,' Draco muttered into Harry's ear as he buttered his toast at their assigned dining table.

Sirius, Remus, and Harry, the only ones who'd made it to breakfast so far, looked up to where Draco was looking and spotted Hermione slowly making her way over to them.

'Oh no,' Harry sighed.

'What?' Draco asked, looking at him in confusion.

'She's had one of her nightmares,' he said quietly before smiling brightly at Hermione.

Draco looked back to Hermione, not understanding how Harry could know that. Even Remus and Sirius seemed to know.

'Here she is,' Sirius said, jumping up to give up his seat next to Remus.

'Come on, sit,' Remus instructed firmly, pulling her into the vacated chair.

Sirius took a seat at the other side of Hermione, both of them fussing over her. 'We missed you last night. What happened?'

'I'm fine. Honestly,' she said, her voice not holding the same happiness she was forcing on her features.

'I don't get it,' Draco whispered into Harry's ear while the two men talked to Hermione.

Harry watched them for a moment before feeling safe to whisper back to his husband. 'You see how tired she looks- the dark circles? How slow she's moving?' Draco nodded, trying his best to make it look like Harry was whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 'She only looks like that after one of her nightmares, which she has when she's stressed.'

'What nightmares?' Draco asked, glancing to her again. She did look a bit anaemic.

'What's going on with you two?' Hermione cut across when she caught Draco's eye, pushing Remus' hand away from her forehead.

'Just planning the day,' Draco said, not missing a beat. 'Care to join us by the pool today?'

'No thank you. I need to see if I can get my cabin swapped,' she said grimly.

Harry choked on the piece of toast he was chewing on and Draco could've swung for Remus and Sirius when they both froze for a moment.

'What's wrong with the one you have?' Draco asked, picking up his cup of tea.

'Nothing if you don't mind sharing with your father,' Hermione said, frowning at Sirius as he started spooning honey onto his porridge. 'Since when have you liked sweet stuff?'

'My father?' Draco pinched Harry's thigh when Harry started choking again. 'I keep telling you to chew your food, love.'

Harry nodded silently, swallowing hard, his face red. 'Just starving,' he said between coughs.

'Yes. Your father, Draco,' Hermione said pointedly. 'It appears we got shoved in a cabin together and apparently this massive ship is too full to give us another one. I don't suppose you'll swap- he is your father after all?' Hermione leant on the table, her chin on her hand, giving him a sweet smile.

'Sorry, Hermione, but this is meant to be like a honeymoon,' Harry said apologetically. Draco nodded, glancing at Harry, impressed he thought of that so quickly.

'No matter. I'll get Neville to swap with me,' Hermione said, sitting back in her chair.

'Neville's sharing with Ginny, and I think he'd prefer it that way, kitten,' Sirius said giving her a pointed look.

'And Tonks is not likely to swap, is she?' Hermione said miserably, slumping down, staring at her spoon as she stirred her coffee.

'Would Lucius not swap with her?' Remus suggested, ignoring Draco's murderous look.

'No. He's unpacked and refuses to repack, those were his words,' she said with a heavy sigh.

Draco gave his head a tight shake when Remus and Sirius looked to him with concern, holding a silent conversation about them not offering up the third bed he knew they had in their cabin. This was going to work. He was sure of it.

Sighing again, Hermione stood up and left with a quiet goodbye. All four men watched her leave before Remus and Sirius turned on Draco.

'We need a better plan,' Harry said, also staring at Draco.

'You've not even given _this_ plan a chance. It's been one night,' Draco argued. 'And what was that about?' He pointed accusingly at Sirius and Remus.

Sirius rolled his eyes at Draco as he moved back to sit next to his husband. 'She's family to us, you don't think we look after each other?'

'Look, Draco,' Remus started, leaning onto the table, 'I think Hermione and Lucius are dancing around each other as much as the next person, but this might not be the best way to make it happen. She's still not really over her parents' deaths.'

Draco opened his mouth, paused, then looked to Harry. 'The nightmares?' Harry nodded. 'But it's been two years.'

'She blames herself,' Sirius said, looking back to the entrance to make sure she'd definitely left the room. 'And she certainly doesn't like people knowing she has nightmares.'

Draco seemed to sink down a little, uncertainty on his features for a moment. Then he shook his head. 'Let's see it through. This might be the shove she needs to help her move on,' he said firmly.

The others reluctantly agreed with no other better plans to hand.

XXXXXX

**Right Now**

'You're no different, Hermione,' Lucius said archly. 'You'd rather be alone- _struggle_ with your loneliness, than let anyone truly close to you. For god's sake, you'd rather walk around this bloody ship at night- _become sleep deprived_ \- rather than have someone help you with those nightmares!'

'So what if I do?' Hermione said angrily. 'At least I don't hurt people with my pain, unlike you- bloody blaming the world and his dog for Narcissa leaving you.'

Lucius clamped his mouth shut, grinding his teeth so as not to say something he might regret, which he usually did after someone brought up Narcissa. Standing up, he went back to leaning on the frame, staring out at the dark night, the moonlight reflecting off the waves. He heard Hermione sigh but didn't turn to look at her.

It wasn't that he still loved Narcissa. In fact, they'd never been in love, and her leaving had brought him relief at not having to lie to himself. She couldn't play her part any longer when she realised he'd started to fall in love with someone that wasn't her. She'd kindly told him that she wouldn't stand in his way of happiness as they all deserved a little of it after some tough years. It was shame that he hadn't been a better husband for her that drove his anger at hearing her name.

It was also easy to take his anger out on everyone for fear of making Hermione his target when she was the one he'd fallen in love with. It wasn't her fault. How could it be. And yet he'd played his part so well that she believed he loathed her.

'I'm sorry, Mr Malfoy,' she said gently, 'that was spiteful of me to bring her up.'

'It's Lucius,' he replied after a moment.

'What?'

'I hate that you're so formal with me. It's Lucius,' he said, clasping his hands together and digging his nails into the back of his hands.

'Oh.' He could hear the surprise in her voice. 'You never requested me to be anything other than formal,' she said, sounding closer.

He shifted slightly to look over his shoulder and found her coming to stand by him, putting her own elbows on the frame, a few inches separating them. They stayed like that for a few moments, staring out at the vast ocean they were travelling on.

Suddenly she grabbed his wrist, turning it slightly, and he felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest at the contact. It took all his effort to not pull his hand back quickly, an action he did frequently as he couldn't bear the feeling her touch left behind, knowing he couldn't have it any time he wanted.

He watched her face look at his watch, holding his wrist tightly, a small smile on her lips. When she looked up, Lucius forced himself to hold it. 'Merry Christmas, Lucius,' she said, letting go of his wrist and tapping his watch face.

Turning his arm, Lucius saw that it was indeed past midnight. 'Merry Christmas, Hermione,' he said quietly, his throat dry.

XXXXXX

**Two Days Earlier**

Lucius sat in bed with his coffee, staring at Hermione's untouched bed, her book missing, and wondered at what point should he cut his son off from his inheritance. He hadn't seen Hermione since she'd been the first one to leave the dinner table the previous night. She'd barely taken part in the conversations happening, and apart from Remus, no one had tried to pull her into a conversation either.

When he'd returned to the cabin, it surprised him to find her not there. So he waited for her to return before turning in for the night, in case she was worried about waking him with her return. He never wanted to be the cause of any guilt she ever felt.

And he waited.

And waited.

He fell asleep around four before waking at six, his dry eyes feeling the lack of sleep. Hermione still wasn't there. It was getting back into bed with his coffee that he realised her book was gone and he knew then she'd purposefully stayed out of the room all night.

She didn't return until after eight, when Lucius was dressed and ready to go down to breakfast. 'Good morning,' he said with a raised eyebrow.

She looked dead on her feet, her book tucked under her arm, with another in hand. 'Morning,' she said, blushing, 'I thought you'd be at breakfast.'

'Just going,' he said, shrugging on his jacket. 'Good night, was it?'

'Perfect,' she said sarcastically, dropping the books on their shared bedside cabinet before going to the bathroom.

He stared at the closed door, itching to say something about her reputation, something to wind her up, but today he couldn't. Instead he quietly slipped out of the room.

XXXXXX

'Is anyone else not the least bit worried by how quiet Hermione has been?' Ron asked the table, most of their party, excluding Lucius, Hermione, Luna, and Blaise, already at the table. 'I feel like it's the calm before the storm.'

Pansy nodded. 'I think we're in for a world of pain when she sees her arse about this.'

'You lot have no faith in that I know my father,' Draco said. The table silently looked at him, waiting for him to continue. He carefully put his knife and fork down on the plate and wiped his mouth. 'He behaves the way he does to keep Granger away from him because he thinks she's too good for him.'

'I won't disagree with you there,' Sirius said, sipping his tea.

'But he can only do it in small doses so the guilt doesn't eat away at him. The more time he spends around her, the less he'll do it, especially if he knows about her nightmares now. He's not cruel like some of you think he is.'

'You can't let her know that you know about the nightmares,' Harry said quickly, 'none of you.'

They all quickly agreed, not wanting to face Hermione's wrath. They'd seen the black eye Draco had gotten in school when he'd pushed his teasing too far.

Draco frowned. 'It is interesting they never come to a meal together though,' he said, seeing his father coming over to the table.

'No Hermione?' Ginny asked, shoving a piece of toast at Neville when he squeaked at her question.

'I doubt you'll see her this morning, she's only just got back to the cabin,' he said nonchalantly, sitting down next to Draco.

'Come again,' Remus asked in confusion, the rest of the table exchanging looks.

'Yes. She would rather wander the ship through the night, like some lady of the evening, than be in the same room as me,' he said with a tight smile to his audience.

Neville swore and left the table.

'Ginny, what are you wearing to the Christmas Eve party tomorrow?' Pansy asked loudly, leaning around Ron to look at her. She was obvious in her actions, but it seemed to do the trick of forcing the table to talk about something else other than Hermione and Lucius' current situation.

XXXXXX

**Right Now**

Hermione folded her arms tightly as the night air started to cool even more. Lucius looked to her, standing up straight to look back at the door. 'My jacket's inside,' he said apologetically.

'It's fine,' she said with a shrug.

Lucius looked between Hermione and the locked door a few times, looking torn about what to do. 'Is it okay if…' he didn't finish the question, instead he made her face him, putting his hands on her shoulders as he did.

His hands were warm on her skin, which sent a different kind of shiver through her. She watched in bemusement as he gently took her hands, pulling her arms out of their folded position, and placed them on her chest before pulling her to him in a tight hug, her arms now trapped between their bodies. Hermione's muscles relaxed instantly at the warmth radiating off his body, his arms holding her close to him. The feel of his hands on her body made her nerves feel electrified with excitement.

'Is this okay?' he asked, the worry clear in his voice. 'I didn't know what else to do.'

'You're so warm,' Hermione said, resting her cheek against his chest, allowing herself to completely smell the aftershave he always wore. She'd die of shame if he knew it was her favourite smell.

'It's my superpower- running at a slightly higher temperature than most people,' Lucius said with a laugh, the sound vibrating in her ear.

'This is better than a warm bath,' she laughed. 'You may be sorry you've shown me your superpower as I run at a cooler temperature than most.'

'Well, aren't we a perfect pair.'

They stayed like that for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything.

'It was never my intention to make you feel stupid,' Lucius said, his voice deep in her ear as she continued to rest her head against his chest. 'And you're right, self-preservation is a poor excuse for my behaviour.'

'Why do it then?' She wanted to step out of his arms, to look at him, but she wasn't sure she'd get a moment like this with him again.

'Because I'm an idiot,' he said with a heavy sigh.

XXXXXX

**Christmas Eve Morning**

'So these nightmares,' Lucius started when Hermione walked into the cabin with a book she hadn't left with, having spent another night wandering the ship.

'Are none of your business,' she said, throwing the book on the bed with two postcards covered in her handwriting.

'Do you always avoid sleep when you have them?' Lucius persisted, sitting forward on the couch to fasten the laces of his shoes. 'Do you intend to spend the rest of the cruise sleeping through the day and missing everything it has to offer to avoid the nightmares?'

'Yes to both questions- anything else?' she asked angrily, kicking her shoes off and not looking at him.

'Yes, I'll be leaving the ship tomorrow when we arrive at our first port, so you'll no longer have to share the cabin,' Lucius said archly, standing up. 'Enjoy your nap.' He couldn't help it when he slammed out of the cabin.

XXXXXX

Lucius didn't return to the cabin until it was time to get changed for the Christmas Eve party. He'd made sure to walk every inch of the ship that was available to him, pausing briefly to watch some of the activities taking place, none of them to his liking really. He was beginning to wonder why he'd agreed to coming on the cruise at all now.

Opening the door to the cabin, Lucius froze as he was closing the door, finding Hermione stood on the balcony, her back to him, wearing a simple black, silk gown that scooped low on her back, the straps thin on her shoulders. Her hair was loose, curls swaying gently in the wind as she watched the sunset. He didn't need to see the rest of her to know she was stunning.

Shrugging his jacket it off, Lucius let go of the door to find Draco suddenly there with Harry.

'What on earth are you two up to?' he asked in surprise.

'Where's Granger?' Draco asked, pulling at the collar of his shirt. Lucius scowled at the movement, Draco had never been good at wearing a bowtie, always pulling at it.

'On the balcony- what is going on?' Lucius demanded when the two men started shoving him to the balcony.

Hermione turned when she heard the commotion, not reacting in time as Lucius was shoved onto the balcony by Draco, and Harry slammed the glass door shut.

Lucius barely had time to grab the handle when it was locked. 'Draco?' Lucius said, his voice holding a dangerous tone.

'You two need to have a conversation. We'll let you out when you've had sufficient time to know what this is about,' Draco shouted through the glass, pointing at both of them.

Hermione had moved forward at this point, banging on the glass with an angry look at Harry. 'If you do this, you will be dead to me,' she warned.

'It's for your own good. Both of you,' Harry said, almost apologetically.

Lucius and Hermione kept shouting all sorts of threats through the glass as they left the room, Harry grabbing Lucius' key from his jacket on the bed before they left, switching the light off as they did.

'What. The. Fuck,' Hermione snapped.

XXXXXX

**Right Now**

'Don't you think it was a bit extreme?' Ron asked of Harry and Draco as they started to leave the party.

'Well, we didn't bank on Granger being a bloody martyr,' Draco muttered, downing the last of his champagne before putting the glass down on a table they were passing. 'And I thought father would be stubborn enough to stay put, not book himself into a hotel at the first port.'

'What you're saying is that this was a poorly executed plan?' Pansy said, stifling a yawn, pausing to slip her heels off her feet and pick them up.

'Oh shut up, you got a holiday out of it,' Draco grumbled.

'With a whole week left,' Pansy said happily, wrapping an arm around Ron's waist.

'Come on,' Harry said into Draco's ear, 'let's face the music. They're probably freezing at this point.'

XXXXXX

Hermione felt Lucius turning his head from side to side. She lifted her head to look up at him. Or rather at his chin as he was looking up too. 'Is that mistletoe?' he asked.

'I think they put it up with the decorations,' Hermione said, now looking at the plant, swaying a little in the soft breeze.

When he looked back down, he froze at seeing how close Hermione's face was to his. 'Don't be cheesy about it, Lucius,' Hermione laughed, trying to break the weird tension that small movement had caused.

'What do you suggest I do?' he asked, a small smirk lifting the corner of his mouth.

'Well, there are a few options,' she said, shivering slightly as a bit of wind hit her back that Lucius' arms wasn't covering. He tightened his hold a little more. 'We can ignore it, act like we never saw it, and after tonight, continue as we were- argue at every given moment.'

'Okay,' Lucius said thoughtfully, his eyes slipping down to her lips for a fraction of a second.

'Or we could have a quick kiss, you know- a little peck on the lips, and start afresh. Maybe even become friends after we get off this bloody ship,' she said, her fingers fiddling with a fastened button on his shirt, her eyes remaining firmly on his.

'Friendship is an option?' he asked in bemusement.

'Did you not know friendship could be an option?'

'Never crossed my mind,' he said, his fingers now trailing along the bare skin of her back, sending a different kind of shiver through her.

' _Or_ ,' she started.

'We can murder my son and his husband?' Lucius suggested, stepping away from her, the cold enveloping her quickly.

'What?' Hermione spun round, hugging herself as she realised the light was on in their cabin and Harry and Draco were coming to the balcony door.

'Did they see?' Hermione whispered quickly.

'I don't think so,' Lucius whispered back, watching his son give him an enquiring look.

Hermione shifted slightly to stand behind Lucius. 'Let's not have them think they've won whatever game they were playing.'

'Agreed,' he said quickly as the door was unlocked.

Hermione stepped around Lucius before he could say something, giving Draco a hard shove back into the room. 'You absolute moron, Malfoy. In what world did you think it would be okay to lock us out there in the middle of December?'

'We're in the Bahamas,' Draco said, rubbing his chest.

'And yet here I am, freezing my tits off while this one tells me every few minutes I'm a fucking idiot- which I must be for agreeing to this trip.' As she spoke, she shoved Draco into Harry and pointed at the door. 'Get out! And there best be good presents waiting for me in the morning, because I'm not sure I'm ready to be in the forgiving spirit right now.'

'Wait,' Draco turned back to her, looking to his father, 'you mean to tell me that you weren't even civil to each other this entire time? Not even a shared anger about what we did?'

'What's there to be civil about- she took great pleasure in listing all the reasons why your mother left me,' Lucius said bitterly.

Draco opened his mouth, confusion clear in his eyes as he looked between the angry faces of Hermione and Lucius. 'You're both idiots,' he finally said, turning to Harry.

'Sorry, Hermione,' Harry said defeatedly, letting Draco usher him out of the cabin. 'Merry Christmas.'

'Whatever,' she snapped, slamming the door on them.

She quickly leant against the door, peering into the peephole of the door. Lucius was quickly by her, his ear pressed against the door. She put a finger to her lips, watching them walk down the corridor, arguing about who'd come up with the idea of locking them on the balcony. She waited until they were out of sight before finally allowing herself to giggle, collapsing against the door.

'Well played,' Lucius said, pulling her back up.

'Serves them right after the stunt they pulled,' Hermione said, kicking off her shoes. 'At least I didn't have to go to the party.' She started to walk away from him when he gently grabbed her hand. She looked to him expectantly, her smile fading at the intense look he held.

'What was the next option?' he asked.

Hermione looked into Lucius' grey eyes, trying to figure out if she wanted to take the leap now that the moment had passed.

'Or we could properly kiss…' She stepped back towards him, his thumb was rubbing gently across the back of her hand. 'The kind of kiss that changes everything that leads to a night of passion, and we can never go back from it.'

'Interesting options,' Lucius said thoughtfully, looking up for a moment as though thinking about his choice.

'And for the final option,' Hermione said sweetly, pulling his gaze back to her, 'we could start being honest with one another.'

'I see,' Lucius rubbed his cheek with his free hand, 'all these options because of a plant.'

'But of course,' Hermione said brightly, 'that was under the mistletoe, and we're in here now, _not_ under the mistletoe.' She made to pull away, a grin on her lips, but just as she hoped, Lucius pulled her back.

He let go of her hand to wrap it round her waist, his other hand now above him. 'It's a good job I brought it in here then,' he said. She looked up and laughed when she saw the mistletoe dangling from his hand.

When she returned her gaze to his, he wasn't moving. 'You know, whatever you decide, it can't make things worse than they have been,' she said in a whisper.

'I am sorry for my behaviour,' he whispered back, a sadness in his eyes. 'I could have treated you better.'

'Then make it up to me,' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

**New Year's Eve**

'My god! She lives,' Pansy cheered, raising her glass to Hermione as she joined their group at the New Year's Eve party being held in the ship's ballroom.

Hermione rolled her eyes, gratefully taking a glass of champagne from Ginny. 'Well you all look stunning,' she said, raising her glass to the group she considered family, all of them looking smart in glitzy ballgowns and black tie.

'As do you, kitten,' Sirius said, placing a small kiss on her temple. 'Are we forgiven now? Will you stop with this self-isolating you've been doing since Christmas Day?'

She glanced up at Sirius before giving Harry and Draco a hard stare, who were giving her puppy dog eyes.

'I suppose,' she grinned, 'new year, new start and all that.'

'Thank god, I was dreading what kind of revenge we were going to be treated to,' Ron said, clutching his hand to his chest.

'I'm not that vindictive-' she was cut off by a lot of snorts of laughter. 'Much,' she said with a laugh.

'What exactly have you been doing in your cabin all week?' Tonks asked, eyeballing a waiter walking past.

'Me,' said Lucius from behind her.

The group all turned to stare at him, an odd silence falling on them.

'You didn't get off the ship?' Draco asked in confusion.

'I didn't get off the ship,' Lucius confirmed, holding his hand out to Hermione. She gave her glass to Ginny, who took it with a knowing grin, and let Lucius lead her out to the dance floor.

'Consider us even,' Hermione said with a devious look to Harry and Draco as she left them.

'Are you sure she's not actually related to the Blacks?' Pansy asked of Sirius before wolf-whistling loudly at the couple as they started to dance.

'Think they'll forgive us?' Hermione whispered to Lucius when he pulled her close.

'We might owe them a thank you,' Lucius admitted. She nodded, glancing around at their ragtag family, who were now starting to join them on the dance floor. 'By the way, you haven't had a nightmare all week.'

'I know,' she said, feeling her stomach swoop at the look he was giving her. She wasn't sure she would ever tire of him looking like that at her.

'Why is that?'

She tilted her head, considering his question. 'The only thing I've done different is share a bed with you,' she said honestly.

Lucius' had a slow smile spread across his lips. 'In that case, I best make sure that I'm always available to share your bed then,' he said, pulling her even closer to him.

'Oh, you're so cheesy,' she laughed. Lucius swiftly twirled her out, making her laugh loudly. He gracefully pulled her back. 'I like cheesy though.'

'What a relief.' Lucius stopped moving to kiss her.

'Put her down, it's not midnight yet,' Remus muttered as he and Sirius danced past them.


End file.
